fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Mroczny Bohater: Spotkanie z Przeznaczeniem
Prolog "Każdy odnajdzie swoje przeznaczenie. Czasami w sposób prosty i łatwy, a czasami w sposób trudny i zawiły" Rozdział I - "Zostawiłeś mnie! Pozwoliłeś mi umrzeć! Nie jesteś godzien... Nie ma na pustyni miejsca, dla takich jak ty... Umrzesz w męczarniach! Zginiesz haniebnie! Tak jak sobie zasłużyłeś! Tak! Haniebnie i w męczarniach..." - "Nie! To nie twoja wina. Nie obwiniaj siebie. Nic nie mogłeś poradzić." - "Mogłeś coś poradzić! Mogłeś zareagować! Ale po co?! Lepiej było mnie zostawić na pastwę tego olbrzyma!" - "Byłeś nieprzytomny, ogłuszony przez Banderwila! A ja i tak kiedyś musiałem zginąć. Jeśli nie wtedy, to kiedy indziej." - "Ale mogłem zginąć mniej boleśnie! Mogłem zginąć szybko i bezboleśnie! Ale ty musiałeś mnie wtedy zostawić samego, czyż nie?! Więc dlatego ty też zginiesz boleśnie w męczarniach! Giń samotnie i boleśnie!" - nagle sen Mrocznego Bohatera się urwał. Śnił mu się Ulysses, a właściwie jego dwa głosy: jeden obwiniający go za jego śmierć, a drugi usprawiedliwiający szalikowca. Minęły już cztery miesiące od czasu śmierci Ulyssesa, a Mrocznego Bohatera nadal dręczyło uczucie, że to przez niego zginął na pozór ślepy Toa imieniem Ulysses. Nie wiedział co robić. Znał już tą pustynię, pustynię na Nelis-Nui na pamięć. - "Może czas powędrować na nowy kontynent... poszukać nowych miejsc..." - Mroczny Bohater zamyślił się na chwilę, po czym ruszył na północ. Już wiedział, dokąd pójść. Szedł do miasta Corenastanów Piasku. Nie wiedział jedynie, czego tam szukać... Brama do miasta była strzeżona przez dwóch mocno zbudowanych Corenastanów Piasku. Gdy Mroczny Bohater przechodził przez bramę, strażnicy oglądnęli się za nim, zdziwieni barwą tego Corenastana. Miasto miało jeden plac główny, największy, i był otoczony czterema mniejszymi. Było tu dużo straganów i stoisk, na których sprzedawano przeróżne towary. W powietrzu unosił się zapach przeróżnych, obcych krain. Na placu głównym stał niewielki tłum, zgromadzony wokół jakiegoś Corenastana Piasku. - A wtedy zobaczyłem wielką świątynię, porośniętą zielskiem. W środku było mnóstwo pajęczyn i kurzu. Chciałem się dostać wgłąb tej świątyni, ale nie mogłem przez pułapki. Ostrza, włócznie, kłody z kolcami i wyrzutnie strzał! A to wszystko tylko czekało aby na mnie spaść, przebić mnie lub strzelić we mnie. - żółto-szary Corenastan najwyraźniej opowiadał o swojej podróży - Chciałem już wyjść, ale wtem zauważyłem napis: "Dane tu wejść jedynie temu, kto tajemniczy jest. Tak tajemniczy, że aż mroczny. Szukaj Zachodu, a będziesz wiedział". Nadal nie wiem o co w tym chodzi, ale pewnie tam kryje się jakiś skarb. - Gdzie jest ta świątynia? - Mroczny Bohater przedarł się przez niewielki tłum i podszedł do Corenastana Piasku. - Nie powiem gdzie, dopóki nie sypniesz kasą. Chodź. - tłum się rozszedł, a Corenastan Zachodu i Corenastan Piasku poszli do baru. Żólto-szary Corenastan zamówił chłodny napój i zaczął rozmowę. - Informacje kosztują. A zwłaszcza takie. - Ile? - Mroczny Bohater wyciągnął sakwę z widgetami. - Hmm... 100 widgetów - Trzymaj. - szalikowiec wręczył 100 widgetów Corenastanowi Piasku. - Plus wspólna podróż. - dodał żółto-szary Corenastan. - Dlaczego? - Bo skoro chcesz tam się dostać, to znaczy, że masz jakiś związek z... no na przykład z napisem na wejściu do świątyni. Czyż nie? - Może. No dobra. Skoro to też wchodzi w zapłatę to idziemy razem. Ale lepiej pilnuj tyłka, bo pustynia jest niebezpieczna. - Że co? Pustynię przejedziemy raz-dwa Thornatusem, a dżunglę trzeba będzie przejść piechotą. - Dżunglę? - No tak. Tą na południu, na południowym kontynencie. - Dżungla na południu. Byłem już tam. Niezbyt przyjemne miejsce... Wilgotno, parno i... zbyt dużo liści... Kiedy wyruszamy? - Jutro po południu. Acha, jeszcze coś. Mów mi Taylor. - A ty mi Mroczny Bohater. - Co?! Ty jesteś Mroczny Bohater?! Haha! Niech się tylko moi kumple dowiedzą, że zrobiłem interes z samym Mrocznym Bohaterem... - Taylor wyszedł z baru, a Mroczny Bohater został jeszcze chwilę, słuchając rozmów klientów baru. Po chwili do baru wstąpił tęgi, duży i wysoki Skakdi. Wyglądał na gangstera. Podszedł do lady i zamówił napój piwny. Mroczny Bohater spojrzał na niego. Był wysoki na jakieś 2 Bio i mocno zbudowany. Był koloru czarnego i miał czarno-srebrną zbroję. Zauważył leżący na nim wzrok szalikowca. - Na co się gapisz?! - warknął Skakdi-gangster. Corenastan nie odpowiedział i odwrócił wzrok. - Pytałem się ciebie kurduplu, na co się gapisz?! - Skakdi walnął pięścią w stół, przy którym siedział Mroczny Bohater. Lecz szalikowiec zachowywał spokój. - A więc chcesz się pobawić, tak? Już ja ci obiję tą twoją mordę. Już nie wsta... - Mroczny Bohater własnie walnął go pięścią w twarz. Skakdi jedynie przetarł się ręką po twarzy i chciał uderzyć w Corenastana Zachodu, lecz szalikowiec zrobił unik, a pięść gangstera wylądowała na twarzy jakiegoś Toa. Tylko tyle wystarczyło, aby w barze nastąpił chaos. Wszyscy klienci zaczęli się okładać pięściami, kopać i walić krzesłami. Korzystając z okazji, Mroczny Bohater wyszedł z baru i poszedł w stronę budynku z napisem: "Pokoje do Wynajęcia". Rozdział II Mroczny Bohater był już przyzwyczajony do towarzystwa innych istot. Lecz nadal wolał podróżować sam... Niebo było usiane gwiazdami, a księżyc świecił jasnym blaskiem. Ta noc, przypominała mu jedną z wielu nocy na pustkowiu. Lecz teraz nie wędrował pieszo. Siedział na dachu Thornatusa, kierowanego przez Taylora. Szalikowiec nie lubił zbytnio podróżowania za pomocą pojazdów, ale tak było o wiele szybciej, a dla Taylora też bezpieczniej. Nagle Thornatus zaczął zwalniać i po chwili stanął w miejscu. - Ach! Jakaś usterka! Mówiłem, żeby mi nie dawali tego gruchota. - narzekał Taylor. - Jak szybko to naprawisz? - Nie wiem... Najpierw muszę się dowiedzieć, co poszło. Ale wydaje mi się, że zepsuły się osie w przednich kołach... - Taylor zajrzał pod wóz i po chwili rzekł - Tak jak myślałem! Całkiem zniszczone... Naprawię je, ale to może trochę potrwać. Rozbijmy obóz na noc. - Taylor zaczął rozpakowywać wóz. Po jakichś dwudziestu minutach namioty już stały. - Dobra, ja wezmę się za ognisko, a ty idź na straż. - polecił Taylor, a Corenastan Zachodu ruszył na wysoką wydmę, wznoszącą się ponad obozem. Stojąc już na szczycie wydmy, przypatrywał się, jak Taylor próbuje rozpalić ognisko, klnąc na nie chcącą się zapalić podpałkę zrobioną z suchej trawy. Nagle Mroczny Bohater wyczuł za sobą obecność jakiejś istoty. Wyciągnął nóż, mając nadzieję, że to Pustynny Raptor lub Piaskowy Drapieżca. Jednak gdy się obrócił, zobaczył przed sobą mroczną postać w płaszczu i kapeluszu ze skóry Pustynnego Raptora. - O, to nie Piaskowy Drapieżca. Trudno... Kim jesteś? - Postać zdjęła kapelusz, odsłaniając twarz Aceranianina Zachodu. Prawa połowa twarzy była owinięta bandażem, a prawe oko było mechaniczne. - Jestem Thorn. Może już o mnie słyszałeś. - Nie, jakoś nic o tobie nie słyszałem. - Thorn uśmiechnął się, jakby ta odpowiedź potwierdziła jego przeczucia. - A kim jesteś ty i twój żółto-szary znajomy? - Tamten nieumiejący rozpalić ogniska niezdara to Taylor... - Słyszałem! - krzyknął Taylor. - A ja. No cóż, ja to Mroczny Bohater. - szalikowiec i Aceranianin ruszyli powoli w stronę obozu. - Mroczny Bohater... Jedyny istniejący Corenastan Zachodu, samotny podróżnik, nielubiący gdy ktoś o nim słyszał. A więc cie nie zadowolę i powiem, że o tobie słyszałem. Dokąd zmierzacie, Corenastanie? - Na południowy kontynent, a dokładniej do tej wielkiej dżungli. - Mogę do was dołączyć? - rzekł Thorn - Zmierzam w tę samą stronę. - Nie wiem... Jestem już z Taylorem... - A jeśli wam pomogę? Widzę, że macie zepsutego Thornatusa. - Ta, bardziej byś się przydał przy rozpalaniu ogniska. - powiedział Taylor. - Nic prostszego. - z dłoni Aceranianina wystrzeliła kula ognia, która trafiła w stos drewna. - Masz dwa Żywioły? Przecież nie ma Aceranian dwóch Żywiołów. - To nie Żywioł. To magia... - Magia nie istnieje. Posłuchaj sam siebie czasami. - wtrącił Taylor. - Jak powiedział kiedyś pewien szaman-mag-alchemik: "Magia istnieje. Wszyscy jedynie sobie ubzdurali, że nie istnieje". - Ulysses... - szepnął Mroczny Bohater. Przypomniał mu się Toa Zachodu w niebieskiej zbroi. Przypomniała mu się śmierć Ulyssesa i przyjemność na twarzy Banderwila, kiedy zabijał Toa... Thorn i Taylor naprawiali wóz. Thorn za pomocą magii, a Taylor przy użyciu narzędzi, które zabrał na wszelki wypadek. Mroczny Bohater przyglądał się im z korony pobliskiej palmopodobnej rośliny. "Mechanicy" uporali się z usterką w jakieś 45 minut. Taylor zasiadł za sterami Thornatusa, Thorn usiadł na przedniej części pojazdu, a szalikowiec zajął swoje tradycyjne miejsce - na dachu. Jechali jakieś 2 godziny, gdy na horyzoncie ukazał się las południowego kontynentu... Rozdział III Było parno, gorąco i wilgotno. Trzech podróżników otaczała głęboka zieleń. Małe latające owady kręciły się w powietrzu wokół obieżyświatów. - Nienawidzę tych małych robali. - powiedział Taylor, zgniatając dłonią owada na swoim policzku. - Właśnie dlatego wolę pustynię. Nie ma tam wnerwiających much, nie jest tak parno i jest zdecydowanie mniej zieleni. Te wszystkie rośliny wokół mnie tłamszą. - Mroczny Bohater rozejrzał się. Dookoła nie było nic, tylko liście, pnącza, liście, krzaki i liście... Od czasu do czasu pod nogami wędrowców przewinął się jakiś wąż lub inne stworzenie. Las rozbrzmiewał odgłosami ptaków i małp. Trójka przeszła już około 1 kio, gdy nagle usłyszeli głosy w krzakach. Thorn i Corenastan Zachodu schylili się i przełożyli głowy przez krzaki, aby zobaczyć co się dzieje. Po drugiej stronie krzaków była mała polana, porośnięta zieloną trawą. Na polanie siedziała grupa pięciu Skralli. Jeszcze jeden pilnował Skalnych rumaków, najprawdopodobniej należących do całej ekipy. - Wstawać, leniwe tyłki! - dało się słyszeć ponury krzyk. Zza zarośli wyszedł czarno-zielony Skrall - Musimy zdążyć na spotkanie. Jazda, mówię! - wszyscy Skrallowie, którzy siedzieli, wstali natychmiastowo. Dosiedli swoich Rumaków, a czarno-zielony Skrall, który zdawał się być dowódcą oddziału, wsiadł do Thornatusa. Po chwili Skralle odjechali. - Nidhogg... - wymruczał pod nosem Thorn. - Że kto taki? - zdziwił się Taylor. - Elitarny Skrall... Należy do Krwiopijców. I co robisz takie wielkie oczy? Nie słyszałeś o nich? - Mroczny Bohater spytał się Corenastana Piasku. - Nie, jakoś nie miałem szansy... - Nie ważne, chodźmy już. Im szybciej dotrzemy do tych ruin świątyni, tym lepiej. - czarno-srebrny Corenastan wstał i ruszył dalej, a za nim pozostała dwójka. Jednak nie uszli 50 bio, gdy do ich uszu zaczęła dobiegać muzyka. - Co to? Cywilizacja w środku dżungli? - rzekł Taylor. Zaczęli biec w stronę, z której dobiegała muzyka. Z każdą chwilą muzyka była coraz głośniejsza, aż w końcu podróżnicy wybiegli na drogę. O mało co by ich nie potrącił dziwny czterokołowiec. - Gdzie na ulicę?! Nasrane w głowie macie?! - krzyknął zdenerwowany kierowca pojazdu. Trójka poszła w kierunku, w którym pojechał dziwny pojazd. Po niecałych dziesięciu minutach marszu ujrzeli wielki napis "Witamy w Pallasmounth". Trójka weszła do wspaniałej i nowoczesnej metropolii. Było tu mnóstwo neonów, billboardów i reklam. Miasto tętniło życiem. Na ulicach można było spotkać osobnika z każdej istniejącej rasy. Po ulicach jeździło mnóstwo dziwnych pojazdów i mobilów. Podróżnicy postanowili się tu rozejrzeć. Ledwo wkroczyli na chodnik, a już ich porwał tłum przechodniów. Podczas gdy Taylor i Thorn byli zajęci podziwianiem miasta, Mroczny Bohater wypatrzył z tłumu bandę Nidhogga. Nodhogg także zauważył podróżników. Ruszył szybko w ich stronę, a za nim jak na smyczy poszła reszta Skralli. - Panowie, zdaję się, że mamy problem. - Mroczny Bohater przerwał Thornowi i Tylorowi oglądanie pobliskiego bazaru. Nidhogg zbliżał się coraz szybciej. Sytuacja wymagała od Corenastana Zachodu szybkiego myślenia. Musiał obmyślić plan ucieczki. Sami w trójkę nie daliby rady siedmiu elitarnym Skrallom. Mrocznemu Bohaterowi rzucił się w oczy czterokołowy pojazd na wystawie obok. Był smukły i opływowy. Jego nadwozie było jaskrawoczerwone, a na tylnej części wozu przechodziło w kolor zielonożółty. Na wystawie było widać informacje o maksymalnej prędkości wozu i szybkości rozpędzenia się. Z informacji wynikało jedno: wóz był diabelnie szybki. Mroczny Bohater miał już plan. - Gdy uderzę Nidhogga, wy uciekajcie do tamtego pojazdu. - tu czarno-srebrny Corenastan wskazał na wóz z wystawy. Nidhogg już dochodził do trójki. - Ciekawe... Skąd ja mogłem o tobie słyszeć... - Nodhogg zwrócił się do Mrocznego Bohatera - Ach, tak! Mój zleceniodawca polecił mi zabić cię przy każdej możliwej okazji. Tak samo jak tamtego Aceraniana. Hehe... Myślałem, że przyjechanie tutaj będzie jedynie zmarnowaniem czasu, a tu proszę jaka rozrywka! - niespodziewanie Mroczny Bohater trzasnął Nidhogga w twarz. Thorn i Taylor zaczęli biec do wskazanego im wcześniej pojazdu pojazdu, a Mroczny Bohater pędził tuż za nimi. Wreszcie wsiedli do pojazdu, cali zdyszani. Mroczny Bohater usiadł na miejscu kierowcy, Thorn na siedzisku obok, a Taylor ledwie zmieścił się z tyłu. - Hej! Co wy wyprawiacie?! Wyłaźcie z tego wozu, ale już! - krzyczał jeden z ochroniarzy pilnujący wystawy. Z ulicy dobiegł krzyk zabijanej osoby i dźwięk tłuczonej szyby, a po chwili tłum się rozstąpił, ukazując Nidhogga w czarnym wozie, jednego Skralla w srebrnym i drugiego w szarym. - My tylko pożyczamy! - odkrzyknął ochroniarzowi Mroczny Bohater, po czym odpalił pojazd i nie wiedząc jak, ruszył z miejsca. Rozpoczął się pościg najszybszych pojazdów lądowych na Spherus Magna. - Prowadziłeś kiedyś takie coś?! - Taylor zapytał się krzykiem Mrocznego Bohatera. - Razy czy dwa. - odpowiedział zapytany. Z początku wydawałoby się, że trójka podróżników ma przeciwników daleko za sobą. Jednak po chwili Skralle w pojazdach zaczęli ich doganiać. - Nie, nie chcę cię niepokoić, ale oni nas doganiają! Nie możesz szybciej?! - panikował Taylor. - Nie wiem jak! - A próbowałeś tego przycisku? - Thorn wskazał na świecący, jasnoniebieski przycisk przy kierownicy. - A to jakaś nowość jest. - powiedział Corenastan Zachodu. Nacisnął przycisk i z "dziur" w tylnej części pojazdu buchnął błękitny płomień. Jadących mobilem przygniotło do siedzeń. Pojazd niesamowicie szybko nabierał prędkości. Niemal wpadł na metalowy słup przy drodze. - Weź to wyłącz, bo się rozbijemy! - krzykną Thorn. Mroczny Bohater nacisnął ponownie guzik i samochód przestał tak szybko nabierać prędkości. Niespodziewanie na burtę pojazdu zaczął napierać wóz Nidhogga. Po chwili kolejny pojazd prowadzony przez Skralla miażdżył drugi bok mobilu trójki podróżników. Rywale chcieli zepchnąć pojazd prowadzony przez Mrocznego Bohatera na słup, jednak w ostatniej chwili Corenastan Zachodu wyhamował, a oponenci śmignęli dalej. - Uff... Mało brakowało... - ulżyło Taylor'owi. Wszystko byłoby wspaniale, gdyby nie pojazd z tyłu, jadący z ogromną prędkością. Mroczny Bohater w porę ujrzał jego odbicie w przedniej szybie. - Szybko! Wysiadać! - krzyknął. Thorn i Taylor już wyskoczyli, jednak drzwi, którymi miał wyjść Mroczny Bohater, się zacięły. Corenastan mocno kopnął w drzwi, które się otworzyły. Wyskoczył z wozu w tym samym momencie, w którym nastąpiła kraksa z pojazdem jadącym od tyłu. Czarno-srebrny Corenastan zdążył wyskoczyć, jednak ostry kawał metalu, który odpadł od jednego z wozów w czasie kraksy, przeleciał obok głowy Mrocznego Bohatera, tnąc mu polik. Corenastan chwycił się za bolesną ranę, jednak gdy zobaczył, że pozostała dwójka Skralli wraca, szybko wstał. Wbiegł na ścianę pobliskiego budynku, chwycił się zewnętrznego parapetu jednego z okien i wyciągnął rękę w dół, aby wciągnąć towarzyszy. Najpierw wciągnął Taylora, który mozolnie wdrapał się na dach. Dwa pojazdy szybko się zbliżały. Thorn błyskawicznie został wciągnięty przez Mrocznego Bohatera. Po paru sekundach wszyscy byli już na dachu. Dwa wozy zatrzymały się pod budynkiem. Nidhogg wyszedł, a tuż po nim drugi elitarny Skrall. Nidhogg zabrał od swojego towarzysza jakąś wyrzutnię i wystrzelił łańcuch z harpunem tak, że wbił się w spodnią część dachu. Skrallowie szybko wspięli się po łańcuchu na górę. Nidhogg wystrzelił ze swojego Ognistego Miotacza w trójkę podróżników. Mroczny Bohater jednak szybko wyciągnął swój miecz i odbił pocisk. Lecz nie zrobił tego nie narażając własnej skóry. Żar pocisku poparzył mu część twarzy. - Eeehhh... - jęknął z bólu szalikowiec - To chyba mój zły dzień... - Najgorszy, jaki mogłeś mieć! - ryknął Nidhogg i ujął swoje ostrze. Jego towarzysz zrobił podobnie. Mroczny Bohater stanął prosto. Wyglądał tak, jakby się nie przejmował przeciwnikiem. To właśnie sprowokowało Nidhogga, który ruszył z wściekłością na czarno-srebrnego wojownika. Dowódca oddziału Skralli zamachnął się mieczem, jednak szalikowiec wyprowadził kontrę, którą z kolei zablokował czarno-zielony Skrall. Gdy dwaj wojownicy walczyli, elitarny czarno-czerwony Skrall zbliżał się do Thorna i Taylora. Thorn użył swoich Zabójczych Sztyletów i ugodził oponenta w przedramię. Potężny Skrall odrzucił ręką Aceraniana na jakieś 4 Bio. Czteroręki bojownik wstał i ruszył na przeciwnika ze swoimi szponami i Sztyletami. Pomimo licznej serii ciosów i zamachów, Skrallowi udawało się je odbijać i blokować. Tymczasem Mroczny Bohater słabł. Nie tyle, co przez walkę, lecz przez bolesne rany. Udało mu się jeszcze zrobić parę wymachów swoim mieczem, jednak w końcu wyczerpany, nie mógł nawet podnieść klingi. Nidhogg tyko na to czekał. Uniósł nad głowę swoje ostrze, jednak nie zdążył im machnąć, bo oto nóż wbił mu się w plecy. To Taylor, który miotnął swoim składanym nożem. Jednakowoż Skrall nie przejął się zbytnio tym, bo nóż ledwo przebił się przez pancerz. Nidhogg odwrócił się do żółto-szarego Corenastana, śmiejąc się szyderczo. - I to niby miało mnie powstrzymać? Jesteś żałosny... - Nidhogg zaszarżował na Taylora. Nagle Skrall poczuł, że unosi się w powietrzu. To był Thorn, który użył swoich umiejętności magicznych. Aceranian Zachodu machnął ręką, a Nidhogg spadł z dachu. Z impetem spadł na ulicę, jednak przeżył. Thorn, chcąc pokazać szacunek dla pokonanego przeciwnika, zdjął swój kapelusz i się pokłonił. Jednak jego triumfowanie zostało przerwane przez elitarnego Skralla. Czarno-czerwony woj ogłuszył Thorna i obrócił swój miecz, aby zadać ostateczny cios. Nagle jego szyję przeszył nóż szalikowca, który ocknął się. Elitarny Skrall zaczął się dławić krwią i po chwili umarł. - Lepiej stąd uciekajmy. Gdy reszta oddziału ich znajdzie, na pewno będą chcieli się zemścić. - Mroczny Bohater zjechał na dół za pomocą łańcucha, który został wcześniej użyty przez Nidhogga i jego towarzysza. Thorn i Taylor zrobili to samo. Trójka poszła w kierunku wjazdu do miasta, którym weszła. Rozdział IV Mając za sobą trudy w miejskiej dżungli, nasi bohaterowie musieli się zmierzyć z prawdziwą dżunglą. Z każdym krokiem wydawało się, że las jest oraz gęstszy. Każdy kolejny Bio, który przeszli, kosztował wiele wysiłku. Od Pallasmounth dzieliło ich jakieś cztery i pół godziny bezustannego marszu. Mroczny Bohater, pomimo iż jego rany zostały opatrzone bandażami, aby zapobiec wykrwawieniu się, był niesłychanie wyczerpany. - Zjadłbym Skalnego Rumaka z kopytami... - powiedział zmęczony. - O nie, on bredzi! Albo na coś zachorował, albo te rany tak go wymęczyły. - przejął się Thorn. - Nie, my Corenastanie tak już mamy, że nie pobieramy z innych istot czy roślin energii, tylko je jemy. - wyjaśnił Taylor. - A to ciekawe... Lepiej się zatrzymajmy, bo nasz Mroczny koleżka zaraz padnie. - zaproponował Thorn. Grupa zrobiła półgodzinny postój, podczas którego zaspokoili swoje wymagania energetyczne - dwaj Corenastanie jedząc, a Aceranian poprzez bezpośrednie wciągnięcie energii z pożywienia. Nabrawszy sił, ruszyli dalej. Pomimo ciężkiego marszy, każdy zachwycał się odgłosami śpiewających ptaków. - No, takiego czegoś nigdy bym nie usłyszał na pustkowiu... - rzekł wsłuchany w ptasią melodię szalikowiec. Nagle drużyna stanęła. Thorn i Mroczny Bohater ze zdziwieniem i respektem spojrzeli na ogromne ruiny. - No, to jesteśmy! Ale gdy szedłem tutaj ostatnim razem, przeżyłem o wiele mniej przygód... - stwierdził Taylor. Stara, ogromna budowla była w każdym miejscu obrośnięta jakimiś roślinami. Od przodu znajdowało się wielkie wejście do pradawnych ruin. - Oto, co nam zapomniane cywilizacje pozostawiły - majestatyczne budowle, które z biegiem czasu się rozsypują. Oto dowód na to, że czas nie oszczędzi nikogo. - rzekł Corenastan Zachodu, oglądając ruiny. Trójka podróżników przeszła przez wejście. Po drugiej stronie muru był kamienny plac. Naprzeciwko wejścia, znajdowało się drugie, jednak mniejsze i prowadzące do jakiejś podziemnej jaskini. Na górnej części wstępu do groty były wyryte słowa w matorańskim języku. Mroczny Bohater i Thorn poszli przodem, aby zbadać napis, a Taylor sunął powoli w ich kierunku. Gdy znajdowali się bliżej, Aceranianin przeczytał skrypt. - "Dane tu wejść jest jedynie temu, kto tajemniczy jest. Tak tajemniczy, że aż mroczny. Szukaj Zachodu, a będziesz wiedział." O co chodzi? - spytał Thorn. - O mnie... Chyba... - powiedział z niepewnością Mroczny Bohater. Taylor spojrzał na szalikowca z niedowierzaniem, lecz Corenastan Zachodu nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Wszedł przez wejście. W dół groty prowadziły schody, wyłupane w kamieniu. Czarno-srebrny Corenastan jako pierwszy zaczął po nich schodzić. - Panie przodem. - powiedział złośliwie Taylor do Thorna. - Nie ma sensu się z tobą wykłócać... - Aceranianin wszedł na schody. Po chwili niepewności Taylor też zaczął schodzić. Zewsząd biło zimno i wilgoć. Nie było ciemno, ponieważ co 2 Bio na ścianach porozmieszczane były płonące pochodnie. - Jeszcze nie zgasły? - dziwił się Taylor. Trójka niestrudzenie parła w dół. W końcu schody się skończyły. Dalej prowadził szeroki korytarz. Mroczny Bohater szybko ruszył do przodu, ale jego zmysł, wyćwiczony podczas innych przygód, kazał mu się cofnąć. W ostatniej chwili cofnął się przed spadającą kłodą. - Noo, ja z tej dostałem za pierwszym razem... Ale to pikuś... Spróbuj ominąć tamte! - Taylor pokazał korytarz, który właśnie roił się od pułapek. Ze ścian wylatywały strzały, z podłogi wysuwały się kolce. Do sufitu były przytwierdzone wachadła z ostrzami. Mroczny Bohater przeanalizował wzrokiem każdą z pułapek i po chwili stwierdził jedno - nie da się ich ominąć bez umierania. Szalikowiec zaczął się rozglądać. Zauważył w ścianie miejsce na dłoń. Przymierzył, czy aby nie pasuje do jego dłoni. - Do mojej łapy nie pasowało... - powiedział Taylor - Dlaczego miałoby pasować do twojej? - Bo to moje przeznaczenie... Patrz, pasuje. - Mroczny Bohater pokazał to Taylorowi. Jednak pomimo tego, nic się nie działo. Corenastan spróbował jeszcze raz, i jeszcze raz. Nadal się nic nie działo. Szalikowiec spróbował z większą siłą, jednak nadal nic. Mroczny Bohater zaczął się zastanawiać. Po chwili coś trafiło mu na myśl. Podszedł do przycisku. Skupił się na chwilę i jego dłoń zaczęła lśnić srebrnym blaskiem, a jednocześnie spowiła się czarnym dymem. Corenastan Zachodu przyłożył dłoń do przycisku. Nagle pułapki się dezaktywowały. Taylor zrobił wielkie oczy, a Thorn nagle się ożywił. Trójka poszła głębiej wzdłuż korytarza. Gdy przeszli kilkanaście Bio, ich oczom ukazała się duża, okrągła sala. Pod ścianami stało sześć kamiennych posągów, które dzierżyły w dłoniach miecze. Po drugiej stronie były zamknięte drzwi. Mroczny Bohater podbiegł do nich. Chciał je otworzyć, jednak nie dało się. Próbował je wyważyć, ale to też było na nic. Gdy Corenastan siłował się z drzwiami, Thorn zauważył, ze posągi się ruszają. Jeden po drugim, kamienne twory zaczęły się zbliżać do podróżników. - Mroczny! - zawołał Taylor. - Tak, wiem! - odkrzyknął szalikowiec, który już walczył z jednym posągiem. Żywa rzeźba zamachnęła się na Corenastana kamiennym mieczem. Mroczny Bohater nie mógł sparować, skontrować ani odbić ciosów przeciwnika, ponieważ jego broń z kamienia była zbyt ciężka. Szalikowiec mógł jedynie unikać ciosów. Nagle Corenastan zauważył okrągłe wyżłobienie na torsie posągu. Nie zastanawiał się zbyt długo. Miotnął w to miejsce swoim Żywiołem, a żywa rzeźba rozsypała się. Thorn spróbował tak samo, jednak mu się nie udało. - Hej! Mój Żywioł nie działa! Weź coś pomóż! - krzyknął Thorn do Corenastana Zachodu. Mroczny Bohater szybko znalazł się przy Aceranianinie. Szalikowiec wykonał skok, podczas którego strzelił w wyżłobienie na tułowiu posągu. Kolejny posąg padł. Zostały jeszcze cztery. Dwa z nich goniły Taylora. - Powstrzymaj tamtych dwóch, ja pomogę Taylorowi! - krzyknął Mroczny Bohater. Thorn ruszył na posągi. Zaczął w nie miotać swoim Żywiołem. Tym samym odwrócił ich uwagę od biegnącego szalikowca. Chodzące rzeźby próbowały trafić Aceranianina swoim orężem, jednak ten chyżo unikał ich ciosów. Tymczasem Taylorowi brakło już sił. Przewrócił się z wyczerpania. Już myślał, że zginie, jednak naprzeciw posągom wyskoczył Mroczny Bohater. Szalikowiec strzelił do obydwu Żywiołem Zachodu. W miejscu przeciwników po chwili były jedynie stosy kamieni. - Jeszcze dwa! - krzyknął Mroczny Bohater. Pobiegł pomóc Thornowi, który jak na razie radził sobie. Szalikowiec zadał cios mieczem jednemu z posągów. Kamienny twór odwrócił się do napastnika. Czarno-srebrny wojownik właśnie na to liczył. Miotnął mocą Zachodu w słaby punkt posągu. Jeszcze tylko jeden strażnik z kamienia, który walczył z Thornem. Szalikowiec ruszył w stronę walczących, jednak posąg niespodziewanie rzucił Aceranianinem o Coranastana Zachodu. Obaj leżeli na ziemi. Skalny twór szybko skoczył na leżących na ziemi, jednak ci przeturlali się na boki, a posąg wylądował nogami na ziemi. Thorn podkosił rzeźbę nogą. Mroczny Bohater prędko wykorzystał okazję i zniszczył ostatniego strażnika za pomocą swojego Żywiołu. Wszyscy odetchnęli. - Żywe posągi... Niezbyt oryginalni strażnicy... - powiedział Thorn. - Nie... To nie byli strażnicy. To była próba. - odrzekł Mroczny Bohater. - Że co takiego? - dziwił się Aceranianin. - Wszystko ma powiązanie ze mną. Tam, przy korytarzu, musiałem użyć swojego Żywiołu, aby dezaktywować pułapki. Tutaj też musiałem użyć Zachodu. Twój Żywioł nie zadziałał, ponieważ te posągi mógł zniszczyć tylko Zachód Corenastana. - wyjaśnił szalikowiec - Mam nadzieję, że ten, kto to przygotował, zostawił mi też jakieś wytłumaczenie... - Corenastan Zachodu podszedł do drzwi. Zawahał się najpierw, lecz po szybkim namyśle spróbował je ponownie otworzyć. Tym razem drzwi otworzyły się. Gdy trójka przeszła przez próg, znalazła się w kolejnej sali, jednak mniejszej. Na przeciwko wejścia znajdowało się coś w rodzaju kamiennego ołtarza, na którym leżały dwa miecze. Nad ołtarzem widniała rzeźba głowy Corenastana, z której oczu wydobywał się delikatny, niebieski płomień. Mroczny Bohater podszedł do ołtarza. Chciał wziąć w dłoń jeden z mieczy, jednak nagle padł na ziemię. Jego towarzysze podbiegli do niego. Thorn sprawdził, czy szalikowiec żyje. - Zemdlał... Mam nadzieję, że nic mu nie jest... Rozdział V Pustka... Nic, oprócz nicości. A wśród tej nicości unosił się Mroczny Bohater. Czy to jawa, czy sen? Corenastan sam nie wiedział. Nagle coś przed nim zaświeciło. Blask stawał się coraz jaśniejszy i większy, aż w końcu Mroczny Bohater znalazł się w znajomym miejscu. Stał przed swoim domem. Był we Wszechświecie Matoran. Ale jak? Nagle z jego domu wyszedł ciemnoniebieski Corenastan w srebrnej zbroi. To był sam Mroczny Bohater, jednak sprzed czasu swojej zmiany. Niebieski Corenastan nagle znalazł się w kuli światła, która pojawiła się znikąd. Kula zniknęła wraz z niebieskim Corenastanem. Mroczny Bohater nie wiedział o co chodzi. - Widzisz... To jest właśnie dzień, którego nie pamiętasz... - odezwał się jakiś głos. - O co tu chodzi? Co się wtedy ze mną stało? - dopytywał się szalikowiec. - Zabraliśmy cię. - Jacy "wy"? Kim jesteś? I dokąd mnie zabrano? - Jestem jednym z Wielkich Istot. Ja i moi bracia przeteleportowaliśmy cię do naszego Laboratorium. - nagle wszystko pokrył jasny blask, a po chwili ukazała się kolejna scena. Było to Laboratorium Wielkich Istot. W okrągłym zbiorniku z jakimś płynem znajdował się ten sam niebieski Corenastan. Był uśpiony. - Potrzebowaliśmy kogoś, kto stanowiłby nasz plan awaryjny, na wypadek naszego błędu. - tu ukazała się kolejna sytuacja. Tym razem był to Banderwil, uciekający z Laboratorium - Tak, tu właśnie popełniliśmy błąd. Stworzyliśmy potężną istotę, której nie potrafiliśmy kontrolować. Jednak wydawało nam się, że będziesz zbyt słaby, aby stawić czoła takiej bestii. - nagle ukazała się jakiś stół. Na stole leżała jakaś istota. Nie miała Kanohi, ani pancerza - Postanowiliśmy zbudować coś potężniejszego. Jednak jak się okazało, popełniliśmy kolejny błąd... Kiedy nasz nowy twór miał już pancerz i Żywioły, chcieliśmy go tak zaprogramować, aby słuchał nas. Ale stworzenie obudziło się zbyt szybko. - nagle istota podniosła się ze stołu i znikła - Nasze "dzieło" wykradło nam prototypową Kanohi... Uciekło gdzieś, a po wielu latach powrócił i zaczął zabijać nas, jednego po drugim... Ja przetrwałem na tyle, aby zostawić ci wiadomość... Ale pewnie i mnie czeka ten sam los, co innych... - Ale przecież Banderwil pojawił się dopiero na Spherus Magna... Więc wasz następny błąd też się wydostał dopiero na tej planecie. - Tak... - odpowiedział głos. - Więc czemu zmieniłem się już we Wszechświecie Matoran? - spytał Mroczny Bohater. Znów zabłysnęło jasne światło. Teraz ukazał się Wszechświat Matoran. Znów stare miasteczko, w którym mieszkał niegdyś szalikowiec. Jednak tym razem widać było zupełnie coś innego. Był to najazd nieznanych istot. Ten sam najazd, w którym Mroczny Bohater stracił dom, przyjaciół i bliskich... - Czemu mi to pokazujesz? - rzekł niemal zrozpaczony szalikowiec. - To właśnie przez ten tragiczny moment w twoim życiu, zmiana zaszła tak szybko. Mieliśmy cię zmienić twoje możliwości i Żywioł dopiero w tedy, gdy to by było potrzebne... Ale to zdarzenie tak mocno na ciebie wpłynęło, że twoja zmiana nastąpiła sama. - Czyli... Gdyby nie to wydarzenie, zmieniłbym się dopiero na Spherus Magna? - Tak... A teraz już wiesz, czemu jesteś tym, kim jesteś... - Chyba... tak. Ale co ja mam zrobić? - Masz zabić tego, który zowie się Iskrzący Faraon... Ukrywa się gdzieś między piaskami pustyni. Jednak to nie wszystko. Będziesz musiał zmierzyć się z samym Banderwilem i zgładzić go. Weź dwa miecze, które ci pozostawiliśmy i spełnij swoje przeznaczenie... - głos zniknął. Mroczny Bohater znów wisiał w pustce. Nagle zaczął spadać w dół. Spadał i spadał, aż w końcu się obudził, łapiąc głęboki oddech. Był cały spocony i zdyszany. Thorn i Taylor patrzyli na niego ze zdziwieniem i z ulgą. - Już myślałem, że się nie obudzisz! - ucieszył się Taylor. Mroczny Bohater wstał. Przypomniał sobie swój sen i ostatnie słowa Wielkiej Istoty. Podszedł do ołtarza. Dumnie podniósł dwa miecze. Gdy tylko chwycił pewniej rękojeści mieczy, poczuł ich moc. Były niezwykłe. Nie umiał tego sam sobie wytłumaczyć, ale od razu poczuł z nimi więź. Odwrócił się do swoich towarzyszy. Nie powiedział nic, ale jego wzrok mówił więcej, niż "Dziękuję"... Epilog "Każdy odnajdzie swoje przeznaczenie. Czasami w sposób łatwy i prosty, a czasami w sposób trudny i zawiły... Ja odnalazłem swoje przeznaczenie w trudniejszy sposób... A jak je znajdziesz Ty?" Mroczny Bohater Autor Volga raahk Kategoria:Banderwil Kategoria:FF